Mistaken Identity'
by THE female dog
Summary: Filia isnt the same anymore contains dark themes this is my first songfic, please be gentle. i did a re-write of the original, it's slightly better and not as dark. come see for yourself. may add more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers or the song "Mistaken Identity", by Delta Goodrem**

**"Mistaken Identity"**

_The girl in the chair with the long golden hair  
Well that used to be me_

She used to be so carefree. Her days where filled with running her little pottery shop and tending to her adopted son, Val. She would rise with the sun; make her usual morning tea as she prepared herself for another day at the shop. Val would soon rise after and she would make put him in his high chair as he giggled and drooled all over himself as she soothingly cooed while feeding him his morning baby mush.

_A flirtatious smile unpredictably wild  
Always trying to please _

She was well known in the village for her extraordinary beauty, and heart warming smile. The villagers knew she was a dragon, both her and her son, but they did not treat her any differently, she was welcomed with warmth and hospitality when she first set up shop and home near the outskirts of the town itself. Her neighbours would bring her baskets of bread and jam; some would even bring a few toys for Val. She would accept them with her brightest smile and invite them in for tea; she was also known for her delicious tea. 

_I was always walking one step ahead _

A while after she had settled in to her new life, _he_ showed up. That stupid namagomi with the purple hair and the genki smile. He would pop in whenever she least expected it, scaring her witless and sending her into a blinding rage as she tried and failed numerous times to literally wipe that smile off his face. Eventually she would tire and after half her store was demolished. She would sigh and tell him to just leave her alone. She would then take Val up to bed (he usually would safely sit in his corner play pen until either he or Filia wore themselves out first) and then head to her own room. Usually by the time she had tucked Val in Xellos had fixed the major damage done to her walls (although he never cleaned up the broken pottery or furniture) and had vanished before she could come down the stairs.

_Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed_

However this time it was different. Instead of being gone when she had tucked Val in, he was still there in her living room, which was surprisingly spotless after her most recent rampage. She asked him why he was still there, he just smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. She should have known the moment she saw him still there that something was not right. She simply told him to leave again and headed to bed. However when she changed into her night dress, _he_ was there. She yelled at him, but he merely continued to smile as he grabbed her and forced her to the bed. She tried to scream, but he silenced her with his own mouth, his hands all over her. She continued to struggle, but deep down she knew it was no use, he also knew this, and he used it to his full advantage.

_Rewind and erase that shock look on your face  
'cause your mona-lisa is dead _

After he had had his fill of her, he stayed for a short while, stroking her hair and holding her close. Whether it was to comfort her heart broken sobs, or to merely feed off the lingering anger and despair, she would never know. 

_  
A million words a thousand days _

"Why?" was all she said as she sobbed into his chest.

"Because your mine. For now and forever, _mine_."_  
_

_  
The girl I used to be,  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity _

When she woke late the next day, he was gone. She tried to ignore the pain between her legs, to pass of the whole thing as just a horrible nightmare and go about her day as usual._  
_

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see,  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity _

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she could not forget what had happened that night. The images constantly flashing before her mind eye, more than once she found herself on the floor crying and hugging her knees to herself, begging for the ground to swallow her whole and end it all._  
_

_The sun likes to rise and the moon likes to fall,  
And that's kinda like my life _

It had been three days since that night with Xellos. Ever since then she has been on an emotional rollercoaster. One minute she would appear her usual happy self, tending to her customers and playing with Val. Then the next, she would be found moping around her kitchen, her eyes downcast and lifeless._  
_

_I've played the role of the nice girl next door,  
Who gets cut like a knife _

She would often reflect on what had happened, what she had missed, to bring about this whole situation. She finally concluded that it was because she was too gentle, too _weak_. That's why she couldn't fight him off, she wasn't strong enough, and because of that weakness she was now stained, and there was nothing that she could do to erase that stain._  
_

_Now I'm not looking for apology eyes,  
And I don't want to spend a night on a bed of beautiful lies _

Then at the end of the third day, _he_ came back. At first she could not believe he had the indecency to show his face around her again after what he did to her. Then he completely caught her off guard by walking up to her and hugging her. Nothing else, just simply holding her. At first she stayed completely still, and then she regained her composure and pushed him off of her. He did not resist her shove as he backed away from her, eyes glaring into hers; and she glared right back. "Leave, now." Was all she said to him. He stared at her for a few more seconds after before closing his eyes again and leaving without a word._  
_

_Erase and rewind leave that sick girl behind and fast forward, fast forward _

Filia accepted that she will probably never go back to the way she was, trusting, carefree, _naïve_. She will not let herself be hurt like this again, not without a fight.__

_A thousand days _

_The girl I used to be.  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity _

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see;  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity _

After that day she changed for good. She was still polite to her customers and neighbours, but she never invited them in for tea again. She started to become cold and distant, hardly ever socialising. She treated Val no differently, he was only a child, and he did not deserve her cold shoulder. Every time she saw a particular shade of purple, her heart would ache in the strangest way. She would feel both rage and…loneliness.__

_That's not me; it's just not me.  
That's not me _

This wasn't who she used to be. She used to be happy. She still wants to be happy. But that's just not her anymore, _he_ saw to that personally.__

_The girl I used to be,  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity. _

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see;  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity._

She would never know that he was always watching her. He knew she had changed, he knew he was the cause. He regrets the day he ruined his favourite toy, but he will always keep watch. Waiting, hoping, that one day the girl he used to know, will remember herself, and come back to him.

* * *

Ok…kinda weird and I know it may not make much sense but meh.

I know I should be concentrating on my other story but honestly I herd this song and it's like this story was standing behind me hitting me in the back of the head chanting "write me, write me, write me, write me." So I finally caved and wrote this. It's kinda all over the place, but let's just say this made a lot of sense in my head. Please tell me what you think, I don't mind if you think it's sucky, I kinda think so too, but just tell me how it's suck and how to improve, this was my first sonfic after all.

Thanks for reading it though xD


	2. Not what you think Rewrite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers or the song "Mistaken Identity", by Delta Goodrem**

**(Re-write)**

**"Mistaken Identity"**

_The girl in the chair with the long golden hair  
Well that used to be me_

She used to be so carefree. Her days where filled with running her little pottery shop and tending to her adopted son, Val. She would rise with the sun; make her usual morning tea as she prepared herself for another day at the shop. Val would soon rise after and she would make put him in his high chair as he giggled and drooled all over himself as she soothingly cooed while feeding him his morning baby mush.

_A flirtatious smile unpredictably wild  
Always trying to please _

She was well known in the village for her extraordinary beauty, and heart warming smile. The villagers knew she was a dragon, both her and her son, but they did not treat her any differently, she was welcomed with warmth and hospitality when she first set up shop and home near the outskirts of the town itself. Her neighbours would bring her baskets of bread and jam; some would even bring a few toys for Val. She would accept them with her brightest smile and invite them in for tea; she was also known for her delicious tea. 

_I was always walking one step ahead _

A while after she had settled in to her new life, _he_ showed up. That stupid (handsome) namagomi with the purple (silky) hair and the genki smile. He would pop in whenever she least expected it, scaring her witless (and wakening the butterflies in her stomach) and sending her into a blinding rage as she tried and failed (on purpose?) numerous times to literally wipe that (charming) smile off his face. Eventually she would tire and after half her store was demolished. She would sigh and tell him (unwillingly) to just leave her alone. She would then take Val up to bed (he usually would safely sit in his corner play pen until either he or Filia wore themselves out first) and then head to her own room (hoping he would be there). Usually by the time she had tucked Val in Xellos had fixed the major damage done to her walls (although he never cleaned up the broken pottery or furniture) and had vanished before she could come down the stairs.

_Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed_

However this time it was different. This time he brought someone with him when he came over around lunch time, _another woman_. She arrived with Xellos with the usual popping of air, her arm wrapped around his in an intimate gesture. At the first sight of their positions Filia instantly knew she didn't like this woman, or the way she was hanging off Xellos. She had long flowing hair reaching all the way down to her scantly clad thighs. She was adorned with many pieces of jewellery and bracelets, her free hand holding one of those long sticks with the cigarette at the end. She was about to yell at Xellos and ask him why he was bringing strange women into her house, when the woman in question let go of Xellos and approached her. She surveyed Filia with scrutiny, eventually after a tense silence the woman spoke, "Feh, I'm much better looking than her any day." She then turned to Xellos, "Come Xellos, we're leaving now." "Yes ma-am." And they where gone, leaving a stunned, enraged Filia with a little green monster, and a broken heart.

_Rewind and erase that shock look on your face  
'cause your mona-lisa is dead _

When he came back the next day she was in no better mood. She completely ignored him, and no matter how much he barbed her and tried to get a reaction out of her, she wouldn't give. Going about her day as usual she pretended like she couldn't see or hear him. Xellos finally had had enough of her ignoring him, he called her name softly as he made to put his hand on her shoulder, she snapped.

"Don't touch me, you filthy namagomi." She spat, venom dripping from her words. 

_  
A million words a thousand days _

"Filia, wha…"

"Leave. Now." She growled, her tone left no room for argument. Xellos retracted his hand and bowed his head.

"As you wish" was all he said before he vanished._  
_

_  
The girl I used to be,  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity _

The next day he did not come at all. She tried to go about her business and move on with her life, but the pain she felt would not leave her. She began to sink into a depression, she hardly ever smiled now, and when she did it was a pained one, lacking all the warmth and sunshine that was cruelly taken from her.

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see,  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity _

It was three days later and Filia still had not returned to her old happy self. However she would put on a fake smile to keep Val happy and to ease the concern of her caring customers. However at night she would hardly sleep, instead she would mope around in her kitchen, her eyes downcast and lifeless._  
_

_The sun likes to rise and the moon likes to fall,  
And that's kinda like my life _

_I've played the role of the nice girl next door,  
Who gets cut like a knife _

She would often reflect on what had happened, what she had missed, to bring about this whole situation. She finally concluded that it was because, while she never admitted it, she cared deeply for the monster. Even if he constantly teased and tormented her, she still fell in love with him. That's why it hurt so much when she saw him with another. Monsters, they will always break your heart.

_Now I'm not looking for apology eyes,  
And I don't want to spend a night on a bed of beautiful lies _

Then at the end of one week, _he_ came back. At first she could not believe he had the indecency to show his face around her again after she chased him out. Then he completely caught her off guard by walking up to her and hugging her. Nothing else, just simply holding her. At first she stayed completely still, and then she regained her composure and pushed him off of her. He did not resist her shove as he backed away from her, eyes glaring into hers; and she glared right back. "I told you not to touch me." Was all she said to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Go, go back to your woman, and leave me alone." He stared at her for a few more seconds after, he was about to say something before she cut him off, "NOW! Just leave, I never want to see you again you creep!" tears started to fall from her eyes as she ran from the room. Xellos just stayed where she had left him, staring where she had run, before closing his eyes again and leaving without a word._  
_

_Erase and rewind leave that sick girl behind and fast forward, fast forward _

Filia accepted that she will probably never go back to the way she was, warm, trusting, carefree. She will not let herself be hurt like this again, not without a fight.__

_A thousand days _

_The girl I used to be.  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity _

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see;  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity _

After that day she changed for good. She was still polite to her customers and neighbours, but she never invited them in for tea again. She started to become cold and distant, hardly ever socialising. She treated Val no differently, he was only a child, and he did not deserve her cold shoulder. Every time she saw a particular shade of purple, her heart would ache in the strangest way. She would feel rage, hate and…loneliness.__

_That's not me; it's just not me.  
That's not me _

This wasn't who she used to be. She used to be happy. She still wants to be happy. But that's just not her anymore, _he_ saw to that personally.__

_The girl I used to be,  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity. _

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see;  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity._

She would never know that he was always watching her. He knew she had changed, he knew he was the cause. He regrets the day he ruined his favourite toy, but he will always keep watch. Waiting, hoping, that one day the girl he used to know, will remember herself and listen to him, and hopefully come back to him.

* * *

Ok so this is a re-write of the original because the first one kinda sucked so I thought I'd try it again, so how was it this time? I hope I'm getting better.

And to those who reviewed the original one, thank you for giving me your honest opinion, I will say right now that I hold no grudges against honesty, so if something of mine stinks, tell me and I will try and do better. (Just tell me nicely if you can, that's all I will ask)

P.S, there will be another chapter to this, so don't worry, it just may take a while, but hopefully you won't be disappointed.


End file.
